Vengeance
by Ren-pii
Summary: Can Wei and Assam finally get their revenge against Toya for making fools out of them? Please R&R... No pairings Contains some swear words


Disclaimer: I don't own Ayashi no Ceres (Well duh!)

This is like one of the first fanfictions that I've ever written, so be nice. (x)

Some spoilers… ; Oh and…

**Please Read and Review!** Constructive criticism is really good… considering this is my first fanfic.

* * *

**Vengeance**

_That sick bastard. Who does he think he is? Someday… one day… Toya will pay for taking my eye._

The eighteen-year old Chinese male lightly touched his scarred left eye which was covered by his dark brown coloured bangs; his hair was layered at shoulder-length. He adjusted the Mikage Crest collar on his neck and his dark teal uniform, as his right eye stared in the mirror of the empty restroom. He exited and went to look for his master.

_Soon Toya… soon we shall settle this._

"Wei." The Chinese bodyguard faced a teenage boy, around age sixteen with bleached hair and bangs that covered his eyes. He had scars covered all over his body. Aki, a reincarnation of the Progenitor, once had control over his body until the forefather of the Mikage clan took over to reclaim Ceres as his wife. Apparently Ceres' reincarnation, Aya Mikage had fallen in love with an amnesiac man named Toya. Toya who once worked for Mikage International betrayed them and went to Aya. Kagami hired Wei and the rest of the Guardinals to replace him. The Progenitor resented their relationship, desperately wanting to rip Toya apart from his 'woman'.

"Yes Master?" Wei stared his master and waited for a response.

"I want Toya… dead." The progenitor twitched as he said the name of his nemesis. "Kill Toya, Wei. I want him dead! He stole my woman from me! Her heart and body! Kill him… kill the fucking cipher!"

_Cipher…_

"But… Master… the chief does not want Toya dead…" Wei glared at the ground; his bangs covered his face to hide the animosity in his face. "He still wants to use him and install more memories…"

"Kagami, be damned. You have MY permission… to exterminate the rat. Toya is no use to me. He has been nothing but a nuisance." The forefather paced back and forth through the deserted hallway. He watched Wei, studying the bangs that hid his scarred eye. "You DO, want to get back at the man, who took that eye from you, don't you Wei?"

He hesitated, and then nodded slightly.

"Don't worry… Kagami won't know about this. In fact, Toya's death will be an 'accident'… Let's just say… Toya… disappeared. Throw him in the sea that he yearns for." The scarred 'teenage' boy smirked, one hand in his pocket as his walked away. "Oh, and don't forget to bring Assam. I'm sure he has a score to settle too… he's been waiting for a chance to 'play' with the lab rat."

…

"I can't wait till I hear Toya scream in pain! He will truly pay for what he did to my leg and for stealing your eye!" A young boy with chocolate-coloured hair jumped up and down excitedly. His mischievous ocean blue eyes gleamed with malevolence as his smirked approvingly. His outfit had the same design as Wei's, except skimpier and wore seven earrings on each ear. "We'll get him this time, huh Wei? Master will be happy!"

_You DO, want to get back at the man, who took that eye from you, don't you Wei?_

"Get back at the man who took my eye…" Wei whispered silently, his face stone-like. This WAS what he had been waiting for right? "Yes, Assam… this time, no one will stop us from getting revenge!"

_Today is the day of vengeance... we settle this now, Toya._

"There he is Wei!" Assam whispered. "Ok, let's send out the men to tire him."

"Right." After giving the signal, twenty men appeared out of their hiding spots, attacking a tall, well-built male with shiny red hair. The man named Toya. Within minutes he had disarmed all twenty men.

"Why isn't he FINISHING them off!"

"Assam! No! Don't blow our cover!"

Bang.

The trigger had been pulled. The red-haired male shuddered from the pain in his shot knee.

"I'm tired of waiting around… Let's kill him!" The young boy fled from his sniper spot, camouflaged and sneaked up on the fallen man.

Bang.

The little pistol shot Toya in the leg again, the pain in his right leg increasing.

"A-assam…?" He stared up at the little boy that stood before him.

"Aww… Toya… does it hurt?" The young assassin cackled at him. "I believe it's time to give one of your eyes to Wei…"

_Suffer Toya… suffer…_

Hidden in the shadows, the dark silhouette of the scar-faced male slowly approached him. "Toya…" Wei frowned; his chain hitting Toya on the side of the face. He quivered from the pain.

"Wei…" One eye looked up at Wei, as Toya tried to stand.

"Why don't you fight back, Toya? Wimping out!" After another blow from Wei's chain, the amnesiac man fell to the ground.

Toya stood defenceless like a sitting duck as he fell to the ground. "We… don't have to fight…"

"Bastard! Fight me! Just try and kill me!"

"No…"

"Why…?" The wind blew against his bangs, showing the scar. His eyes got bigger as he saw for the first time, the scarred face of Wei. He scourged him again, both eyes glaring at Toya.

"Little baby TOYA's scared!" Assam laughed as he kicked him in the back. "Look… he doesn't even have a weapon on him…"

"Aya…"

_Die…_

"No one… has to die…" He buried his face in the dirt. "Aya… she showed me that…" Then, fighting with all his will to get up, Toya ran to the woods.

"TOYA!"

_He escaped… damnit!_

"Find Toya… now. And bring him to me… alive." Wei directed his men to split up and search the deserted park for Toya. Assam headed towards the woods, his gun ready at hand.

_No matter what…he will die tonight. We will settle this._

The luxuriant moon shone down on him, as he touched his scarred eye once more. Wei walked around scanning the area for his rival. He sighed, tired of playing 'hide n' seek' with his 'soon-to-be-dead' foe. From far away he heard the voices of his men and Assam calling for him. Without hesitation, he ran to the scene. Cornered at the cliff outside through the woods, stood Toya, who fought the men but not eliminating them. Assam stood, facing Toya, and threw various weapons and mocked him. Toya backed up, going closer to the edge.

_Throw him in the sea that he yearns for._

_Death to you…_

Pulling out a dart from his pocket, Wei stepped into circle, face to face with Toya. "It's time to give me one of your eyes, Toya." Grabbing his head, he stabbed him in the eye. Toya shuddered continuously from the excruciating pain as he held the bloody side of his face. He fell to his knees, facing the dirt; his one eye closed.

"Are you happy, now? You got your revenge…"

"Not yet…" Assam smiled as he pointed his gun at him. "Sayonara." He shot Toya in the chest, sending him flying off the cliff and falling into the sea.

"A pathetic end to a betraying cipher…" Wei, Assam and the Mikage men left the scene, crackling at Toya's lack of retaliation.

…

Somewhere… deep down in watery depths floated an unconscious figure. He gently landed on ocean floor. Slowly, he opened both eyes.

_Still… alive..._

* * *

...To be continued?

And that… is the end! I think… I was thinking of making a Toya fanfic… like a continuation of this… cuz if you read properly… Toya's not dead. Anyways… I hoped you all like it and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!

**Please review if you liked what you read.** (I'll try to write more in the future… considering this is the first time in a year or so that I've used this account…)


End file.
